Just Right
by AnimeFanGirl453
Summary: It's Valentines day. Amu, Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, and Kukai are all in the same school (Since they graduate). Amu wants to give Tadase (her boyfriend) a valentine gift. What will she make? Will he accept it? Not great at summary.


**~Just Right~**

**It's valentines day (Well almost). Amu, Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, and Kukai are all in the same school (Since they graduate). Amu wants to give Tadase (her boyfriend) a valentine gift. What will she make? Will he accept it? **

February 13th, valentines day is coming tomorrow. Some people say valentine is mostly for girls in Japan since White day is only for boys.

Amu, Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko are in middle school and in the same school as Kukai. The middle school is actually just like Seiyo Academy. Fan girls, fan boys, clubs, and well you know.

Amu was in her house making chocolate for her friends with a little help from Su. She was planning to make chocolate cupcakes. She was almost done mixing all the ingredients. Once Amu was done, she poured the chocolate in a cupcake tray, and put them in an oven.

"I hope these turn out well. Oh yeah! Su, do you think you can teach me how to add frosting inside the cupcake?" Amu asked.

Su nodded, "Oh course, Amu-chan! Anything for you." She said happily.

"Why thought, Amu-chan?" Dia asked.

"Is it for Tadase-kun?" Miki smirked.

Amu blushes and turned around, "Maybe.."

Her guardian characters giggled. Who else would it be? They been dating for a while now.

**Next Day**

Valentines day! At the front gate and inside the school and classes, love is everywhere! Mostly the girls have chocolate (And mostly it's for Tadase -_-") .

Amu went to Seiyo Academy to give her valentine gifts to Yaya, Rikka, Hikaru, and the chairman. Once she was done, she headed to her school. She was walking towards the school when someone called her.

"Amu!"

Amu turned around and smiled to the long hair blonde girl, "Good morning, Rima." She said.

Rima smiled, "Good morning, Amu." She said.

Amu reached into her school bag, got out a small yellow box with the little cupcakes inside, and handed it to Rima. "Here. Happy Valentines' Day!" She said smiling.

The cupcakes have pink frosting and a white cursive R on the top.

Rima happily smiled and accepted the gift. "Thank you, Amu. I wish I have something to give for you, but I'm giving chocolate to someone else already. Sorry." She said.

"Oh that's okay! Shall we head to our class?" Amu asked.

Rima nodded.

**In Class**

Amu and Rima enter the class room. They saw Nagihiko talking to his friends and Tadase...receiving gifts from many girls. They sweat drop.

"Same as always..." Amu said.

Rima nodded in agreement and so did the guardian characters.

"Amu, are you planning to give Tadase-kun something? You two are still dating, right?" Rima asked.

Amu nodded, "But I'm going to wait after school. Seeing how long the line is, I believe it will take a while for Tadase-kun to take a break." She said.

"Good morning, Amu-chan, Rima-chan." Nagihiko said giving them a warm smiled.

"Good morning." The girl's answer back.

Amu reached into her bag and got out a small blue box with the little cupcakes in them. This time the cupcake has light blue frosting with a letter N on the top.

"Happy Valentines' day, Nagihiko." Amu said handing over the box.

Nagihiko smiled and accept the gift, "Thank you, Amu-chan." He said.

'Now Tadase-kun is the only left now.' Amu thought blushing.

She turned over to see Tadase. She smiled. Tadase looked back at her so he smiled back. After for a few minutes later, class began, and everything started to be normal.

**At lunch**

Amu, Rima, Nagihiko, and Kukai were eating at the roof. They felt the nice cool air coming towards their body, they ate their food so they just chatted.

Tadase was still in the class room receiving gifts. He was getting a bit tired so when he got to the last girl he finally took a break. He sighed that it's over now.

"Tadase, aren't you going to meet the others at the roof top?" Kiseki asked.

Tadase sigh, "Not now. I'm too tired right now Kiseki." He answer as he sunk into his seat.

"Rough day huh?" A voice said behind him.

Tadase turned around and smiled softly as he saw his pink haired girlfriend. "Yeah. I already have 3 boxes filled with chocolate." He said.

Amu patted his head gently, "Do you know how many girls left?" She asked.

"I'm finish." He answer.

He looked up at her and stared into her beautiful sparkling eyes. They both blushed just a little.

"I love you, Amu-chan." Tadase said smiling.

Amu blushed a bit harder, "Um...thanks.." She said as she turned her back away.

He chuckled, "So what are you doing here anyway?" He asked.

She turned to him, "To check on you of course. And...to give you something." She said still blushing.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Tadase asked.

She reached in her black school jacket and pulled out a blue small box. "Happy Valentine Day, Tadase-kun. I was going to wait until the end of the day or either put it in your locker, but I figure that I should just do it now." Amu also added, "Oh and sorry...for...adding another pile.."

Tadase smiled and take the gift, "Thank you, Amu-chan and it's okay. I think your chocolate is going to be the only chocolate I'm going to eat." He said.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek gently while blushing, but Amu was blushing a bit more.

"Well...um...should we head to the roof together then?" Amu asked.

Tadase nodded, "You go ahead. I'll catch up with you." He said.

Amu nodded and started to go ahead. When she went out of the door and turn to the corner, Tadase looked at the box and placed his lips on it. He loves the smell he got when his nose got closer to the box. It smelled so sweet. He put the box in his pocket

**Tadase POV/After School**

I was in my room, sitting on my desk as I doing the last problem from my homework. I finally finished it so I have free time until then. I glanced over at the box that's has 3 little cupcakes. The cupcakes are the same as Nagihiko, but the letter was a T.

I open the box and something caught my eye. I saw words inside of the box on the top.

_Just the you like it._

_ Love,_

_ Hinamori Amu_

I wonder what she ment by that. I grabbed one of the cupcakes and I took a bit. It tasted amazing, but the thing is, it didn't mostly tasted chocolate. Mostly vanilla, my favorite. I looked inside and saw that it was vanilla frosting that was inside. I don't like chocolate that much, but I'm not saying I hate it.

I understand what Amu-chan means. Less chocolate, more vanilla. I smiled.

'She really does know me.' I thought happily.

I continued to eat the cupcakes that my wonderful girlfriend gave me. That's another reason I love her so much. She's the one for me.

**Sorry it's short, but I felt a bit lazy to write more. Also I have homework. Happy Valentine Day! Love you all! **


End file.
